


Starting Tomorrow

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Honestly can't tell you if this is gen but probably, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Prompt: Starting tomorrow...





	Starting Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I can write on this topic a lot apparently....

Starting tomorrow, he'll pull away.

Starting tomorrow, he'll be ready.

Starting tomorrow, he'll have his whole life ahead of him.

Starting tomorrow, his life as a Winchester will be in the rearview mirror.

It will be easy, won't it, staying gone? After a life like this, anything else will be easy.

Anything's got to be easier than the Winchester way.

He dreams of people who grew up in nice, normal families, learned the best ways not to be afraid of the dark. He dreams of textbooks and highlighters, computer labs and being three time zones from here.

All of that starts tomorrow.

And tonight he will not hold Dean close, any closer than he has before.

He will not.


End file.
